


birthday drink

by TheDragonLover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Happy birthday buddy!, M/M, Mildly Suggestive, reader's gender is ambiguous, technically for a college au where he's a prof but it's only mildly mentioned, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonLover/pseuds/TheDragonLover
Summary: Surprisingly, Sans didn't plan a birthday prank. And yet you still feel got.---Written as a gift for my friend on their birthday!





	birthday drink

.

It was normally rather busy on weekends. Yet you stepped into a nearly empty bar, Grillby at the counter tending to the regular skeleton. Every other chair and booth was empty. How this was possible, you had no clue. Weren't all of the students eager to let loose after their finals?

Sans turned his head at the jingle of the door. “The human of the hour,” he teased. He propped his skull up as you approached. “Took ya long enough.”

There weren't any whoopie cushions, but you wouldn't put it past him to clear the bar for a single prank. Just in case, you checked beneath the stool, and then the ceiling. His shoulders were shaking by the time you deemed it safe enough to sit beside him.

You didn't even need to order anything before Grillby slid a cup your way. Your reaction amused him.

A hand nearly knocked it over when Sans stretched. He winked your way. “Welp. It's past my bedtime. See ya later, Grillbz, Grillbz's partner.” And before you could protest, he spun out of the chair and moseyed out the door. For a lazy sack of bones, he sure got out of there quick.

Now, it was just you and Grillby.

This wasn't the first time you'd been alone with him, but something in the air made you straighten your spine. He was focused on replacing some glasses down the bar a ways. You peered into your drink, but nothing spectacular jumped out at you. Whatever joke was hiding in the rafters hadn't reared its head yet. You pondered jumping up and racing out of there.

“You've had quite the day today.” You did jump when he spoke. Without other patrons to buffer it, his voice could carry without needing to yell. It was casual, if quiet. He'd probably been talking all day.

You nodded. It still wasn't clear what was up with the bar. But you could make some conversation as you finished your drink. And you had to finish it before leaving. You weren't repeating the same mistake twice. You could just chug it, throw some money down and get out of there before the prank happened. Easy as cake.

Monsters always seemed to be able to read people better than was fair. “Sit and relax a while,” Grillby teased. A cloth was tossed onto the counter. “I was going to close up early, but you can stay a bit longer. It's your birthday, after all.”

He remembered? Of course he remembered. If he could memorize the history of human-monster relations, he can certainly remember the date you were born. You were both touched and embarrassed. You still had no clue when his birthday was. Maybe you could bribe Sans for that information.

As he came around the counter to start putting up chairs, you sipped your drink and let the tension slip from your shoulders. The jukebox was broken and the chatter was missing, but somehow it still felt homey and warm. Well, the latter was a given with the bartender. It was just, a great retreat from the stress of classes and people. It was amazing that he could teach courses and run a business in the same day. Did the man ever sleep? Or was he always burning the candle at both ends? (Sans would've liked that one.)

He bumped you as he passed by to check the booths, apologizing with a pat on your shoulder. Hm. Should you get up to help? No, he'd chastised you last time you tried. Still, it was tempting. You felt a little strange just sitting there, birthday or no. He leaned across tables to grab the condiments. You turned away.

Hands clapping off imaginary dirt told you when Grillby was finished. You spun in the stool with your drink. He stood at the center of his bar, seeming rather pleased with himself. The bar looked immaculate, of course.

“I'm afraid I didn't quite have time for a cake,” he began. You immediately dismissed the apology, earning a smile. “I hope that drink will suffice for now.”

You felt bad that he did anything, let alone felt obligated to bake a cake. He definitely didn't need to do any of that. He had two jobs that demanded a lot of his time, attention and effort. A drink was just fine! He chuckled as he removed his apron.

“It should be enough to start.”

You eyed him over the glass. I'm sorry?

A small breeze brushed your cheek as his apron was gently tossed onto the counter. The bowtie was already undone as he stepped forward. Was the temperature rising, or was that just your face? His flames crackled. It was definitely both.

You realized his intentions too late, unable to slide off the stool before he invaded your personal space. He would never have done this if the bar was open. Wait, he'd planned to close early on your birthday? Uh-oh. He stood between you and the exit. That was quite the smirk on his face as he leaned closer. He had you right where he wanted you.

“Drink up,” he chided, tipping the cup to your open mouth. “You've got a long night ahead of you.”

It seemed this was only part one of your birthday surprise.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend for their birthday, because I just couldn't help myself. <3
> 
> If you want to put in a request for more of this (or with different characters), or for something new, you can message here or throw an ask at my writing blog, @thatdragonsdrabbles on tumblr.


End file.
